


You'll Feel It In My Kiss

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Sledgefu Prompts [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, pavuvu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Sledge’s auburn hair was shining in the late afternoon sun; the sea breeze ruffling it gently as Snafu plopped down into the sand next to him. He watched as Sledge purposefully ignored him; eyes tracking the movement of some birds at the shore. Flushed pink, with a grumpy face and Snafu still thought he was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. His big feet were buried, the tips of his long toes peeking out and curling against the white sand.“Gene” he linked his fingers with Sledge’s, sand sticking to his sweaty palm. He squeezed gently and smiled softly at the sand beneath him as Sledge squeezed back.“You pissed about China?” Snafu pulled out his battered lighter, realising he’d have to let go of Sledge’s hand to actually light a smoke; so he placed in back in his dunagree pocket.“Kinda” Sledge still hadn’t looked round. The birds were squawking now, flapping about and trying to peck each other.“Might be fun.......and......you know we might have our own bunk and.....it ll be private.” Snafu desperately needed a smoke - his hand fidgeted with his hair instead; fingers tangling in the knotted curls.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Tumblr Sledgefu Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719298
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	You'll Feel It In My Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This series is for Sledgefu prompts I have previously posted on Tumbr.

**Tumblr prompt 15. “Stop being grumpy. It’s lame”**

Snafu watched as Sledge swung his legs back and forth, back and forth; the bare skin of his heels banging out a rhythm against the battered oil drum he was using as a seat. He’d been there for hours; not bothering to move, even for chow. His shoulders were pink, the unforgiving Pavuvu sun beating down on them even at this late hour of the day.

Sledge’s mood bothered Snafu. Sledge got angry, frightened, agitated but Snafu had never seen him grumpy. Not once.

Lighting another cigarette Snafu considered heading over to join Sledge on his perch looking down towards the sea. Hesitation sat wearily in his stomach after watching both Burgie and Jay attempt to talk to his boy and being completely ignored. He assumed Sledge’s mood was over the news they were soon heading for China. They were meant to be going home. Being sent to China wasn’t something that any of them had considered. Sledge should be going home, he had lots to go home for. Snafu didn’t however, so another few months being fed by the Marines didn’t bother him at all.

“Sledgehamma’” Snafu tentatively placed a hand on Sledge’s pink shoulder, “You burnin’ up there boy.”

Sledge shrugged Snafu’s hand away, “Leave me be Snafu.”

“You been sittin’ here hours.....missed chow an’ all.”

“Thanks for lettin’ me know” Sledge’s eyes never left the beach.

“Stop bein’ grumpy.......it’s lame.” Snafu smiled around his cigarette. If there was one thing he was good at, it was riling people up. Even someone like Sledge who meant more to him than anyone else ever had. He wanted a rise out of him and he was gonna get it. The softly, softly approach hadn’t worked for Burgie or Jay and Snafu showing he cared had had little effect.

Sledge immediately swung his gaze to meet Snafu’s beside him. “I’m not grumpy. I’m............pissed off.”

“What’s the difference?” Snafu raised his brows. Sledge’s face was as pink as his shoulders, a wave of affection threatened to overturn his plan to get Sledge so angry that he’d finally snap out of whatever this was. Snafu laughed it away on seeing Sledge’s furrowed brows.

“Fuck off Snaf......” Sledge jumped down from the barrel and headed to the beach.

Snafu was pleased with himself. He’d got Sledge to move at least. Hopefully he’d find some shade down on the beach or he was gonna be in pain.

“I hope you goin’ after him?” Burgie appeared at his side “Think he needs you right now.”

“Nahhhh.....he’s fucked off about somthin’....nothin’ I can do.”

Burgie sighed as he crossed his arms over his bare, sweat soaked chest, “Snaf.....go talk to your boy.....please.......you ever thought this might have somethin’ to do with you?”

“Huh?.......I ain’t done nothin’’” Snafu rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Maybe that’s the problem Snafu.” Burgie slapped him on the back before heading back to the humid, shade of their tent.

What the fuck did that mean? After they’d been told that they were heading to China to “clean up,” he hadn’t even seen Sledge until he’d found him perched on that oil drum. How his grumpiness could be due to him was a mystery.

Sledge’s auburn hair was shining in the late afternoon sun; the sea breeze ruffling it gently as Snafu plopped down into the sand next to him. He watched as Sledge purposefully ignored him; eyes tracking the movement of some birds at the shore. Flushed pink, with a grumpy face and Snafu still thought he was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. His big feet were buried, the tips of his long toes peeking out and curling against the white sand.

“Gene” he linked his fingers with Sledge’s, sand sticking to his sweaty palm. He squeezed gently and smiled softly at the sand beneath him as Sledge squeezed back.

“You pissed about China?” Snafu pulled out his battered lighter, realising he’d have to let go of Sledge’s hand to actually light a smoke; so he placed in back in his dunagree pocket.

“Kinda” Sledge still hadn’t looked round. The birds were squawking now, flapping about and trying to peck each other.

“Might be fun.......and......you know we might have our own bunk and.....it ll be private.” Snafu desperately needed a smoke - his hand fidgeted with his hair instead; fingers tangling in the knotted curls.

Sledge whipped his head round so fast, Snafu was worried he’d get whiplash. His bottom lip trembled as he stared at Snafu.

“What........” Sledge’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed “Snaf.....what....what did you just say?”

Snafu’s hand dropped from his hair to his collarbone, dragging his nails over the prominent bone.

“China.......it....it might be easier...private.” He shrugged.

Sledge nodded as his face crumpled; tears falling down his cheeks and into the sand.

“You mean that?” He stuttered out, “that this.......” he waved his hand between the two of them “isn’t gonna stop?” He gaze fell on Snafu’s face and his heart broke.

“You thought this was a thing to pass the time? Feeling you up in a foxhole? You think I was usin’ you?” Snafu felt like shit. Sure he wasn’t great with his words but he was sure Sledge knew how he felt about him. Now he thought more about it, he didn’t remember actually telling Sledge he loved him.

He disentangled his fingers from Sledge’s and pulled him in to his chest.

A fellow Marine walked down the path, looking over at the sound of Sledge sniffling. Snafu used his ‘get the fuck out of here’ face and sent him running back the way he came. Sledge lay against his chest, Snafu enjoying the weight of him against his body.

“I was worried everythin’ would change” Sledge spoke suddenly, startling Snafu. They’d been quiet for a long time; Snafu too scared to say anything else.

“Snaf....I never thought you were usin’ me.....just never thought.....this thing...... with us could mean so much.....I don’t want things to change.” Sledge kissed Snafu softly, drawing back and looking into Snafu’s big eyes.

“Gene.....everythin’s changing. Everythin’....the whole world.” Snafu stared back at Gene’s face, running his thumb under his eye to wipe the tears away.

Gene shook his head.

“What..........you’d rather stay at war?” Snafu’s brow was furrowed, not understanding Gene’s point at all.

Gene smiled softly, playing with the curls at the back of Snafu’s head.

“No....Snaf no............” His lips met Snafu’s, tugging his top lip with his teeth and making him stifle a moan. Gene breathed words against his mouth that would remain with Snafu forever.

“I wanna just stay with you.”


End file.
